


Dragon

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Dragon)
Series: One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Dragon)

There have been tales of a dragon roaming the land. It wasn't doing anything bad per say, but it did give an air of uneasiness to anyone who saw it fly by.

The princess, hearing her people's pleas, wanted to find a way to appease them, so she sought answers wherever she could.

She firstly investigated the library that inhabited her castle home, surely dragons were common enough to have some books written about them?

The young royal was right, for there was a whole section on the topic of dragons. Some on how to tame them, capture them, even ones on how to groom one into being best in show.

The one that was most of use to her at the moment however, was the book called: "So, you have a dragon flying around your kingdom".

It had details on it showing how to identify the dragon, names it would answer to no matter what, and even songs that would cross the barrier of language, so you can convey any conversation to the dragon with upmost clarity.

With this, the princess took of on her mighty steed and scoured the land, searching for the dragon's flapping wings as it crosses the sky.

It took quite a while, but eventually when she and the horse were taking a breather, the princess saw a great shadow overtake the grass where she was standing on, and the dragon, with it's great booming aura, softly landed on the ground.

The princess was astonished, for all the stories her kingdom told her, she was expecting a monster to come up to her and snatch her away to a mountain.

But no matter what she did, all her eyes told her was that this dragon appeared to be closely related to a puppy. It had a goofy grin, playfully bounced around her, and even rolled over a few times.

The princess, laughing all the while, had an idea. The poor thing must've been wondering around the world for years. It's wings were worn and dirty, like it could barely go on the ground and rest. Must be because people automatically raise pitchforks at it and it has to move locations frequently.

Feeling sympathetic, the princess sang a song. It was one that she knew well, one of love and care, one that would signal to the one hearing it that their pain is over, they could finally rest smile for the rest of their days.

She didn't need to translate the song with the instructions found in the books, for the dragon understood it perfectly. It bowed in a comically much-too-royal manner, which gave way to more laughter from the princess.

The princess and the horse both got on the massive dragons back and headed home, where the kingdom, once in fear, now welcomed the dragon with open arms.

From then on, the dragon stayed with the princess for the rest of each other's lives, playing for years on end. 

And of course, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
